lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lookout:Old Rules
Hello, these are the official rules for ! We do not care if you do not like reading rules, and we do not care if you do not want to obey them because that is your loss, your ban, your punishment. Feel free to read them at anytime you can, to avoid any of that punishment. Fellow users, we welcome you to this Wiki and are proud to open doors to an appropriate enviorment where we hope you enjoy your time. If you have a problem, please report it to an administrator that is active if needed in said event. Please follow these rules and you will do fine on this Wiki. Now the policies: You WILL be treated how YOU treat others. We will not tolerate rule breaking. You WILL be punished accordingly by either banning or kicking as of admins consent needed for the right amount of discipline required in the said event. With that said, enjoy your time right, or you will have none at all. Expectations are meant to be met here on this Wiki. If you FAIL to meet these expectations and requirements, you will be punished. This wiki can be really fun. Though, depending on your actions, it has the option of not being fun. Please make the right choices. If you don't, there will be consequences. Although this wiki has a lot of freedom, we are proud to open doors to an appropriate environment where we hope you enjoy your time. We will CERTAINLY NOT tolerate rule breaking. These policies will be changed as the Admin see's fit for the growth and discipline of the Wiki. Every edit you make will and can be tracked to the exact time and page you edited on. If you do not wish to respect this policy, that is your problem and there will be consequences later on. We hope you have respected and listened and we wish you good luck in the future, happy editing, Thank you. Signed- ''Supreme Kuzon (Head Administrator/Bureaucrat) and Ezio Editore Da California (Assistance). Vandalism is strictly prohibited in the wiki. Anyone accused of vandalism will have a set punishment that will end at the admins given time according on what you vandalized. No copying directly from another user's story (Like a quote that the other user made himself), unless you have permission by that user. Real life plagarism isn't really a problem, but If I see a real life famous Quote being made fun of in a ''bad way, an admin will delete it on sight. Try to avoid it, please. This Wiki does not support Porn. Any Pornos with graphic scenes or even pictures will be deleted on sight and an admin will tell the user who made the page to put it on Porn Fanon or something...but no Porn at all! We know some think they're awesome, but it doesn't belong here! This is a User Friendly Wiki. As explained on Pornagraphy, any "Intense" Graphic Pictures, RPing or stories will be deleted on sight or will be issued a ban for. This isn't a forced rule, but please remember to add categories on pages! But don't add False Categories that have nothing to do with the topic of the page. All of the Categories that are appropriate are on the Main Pages Category List, you can add any other ones I missed to like Dragonball Z or Awesome or something, but Capitalize them! Don't make them look sloppy! We don't wanna see ANY page in this whole wiki, just smushed together and not even capitalized. For example, "purp is the main charaterr of dragon ball AT", I don't wanna see that, Capitalize the beginning of each sentence and put periods at the end of sentences, don't forget commas and apostrophes. It's typical First Grade stuff people, remember. Don't forget about using Format of Bold and Itallic to Highlight special things like maybe action scenes. No Cursing (Cussing too) THIS IS ALSO FOR THE WIKI | THIS RULE IS NOW ENFORCED. No Cussing with words like "Fuck, Bitch, Shit" and even more offensive ones. "Damn" "Ass" "Bastard" and "Hell" can be accepted as long as you dont continually use it. You can censor other cuss words too (ex. Fu** you, or you're a bi***). Cursing gets you nowhere and can just hurt others feelings, you're not the only one there. Not on pages or chat. Not allowed words: "Fuck", "Bitch", "Shit" or any offensive racial insults such as "Nigger", "Whore", etc. Doing this will result in an instant kick. No more useless comments. By that I mean, rude, mean or just plain useless comments. No arguing in the comments, go to talk pages or chat, but we recommend no where at all. Saying "Asswiper" or "Godmod." On a page comment is considered a useless comment that only starts war, which we don't need. Remember, it is a privilege to have comments, we can always switch to Talk pages. None. For example, running off new users, by yelling for example, "GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN!!", or something similar. Anything like that can get you banned if it is on the wiki, kicked on chat, or if it is done rapidly on chat, Banned from chat. None. All Role-Play pages should be seperate from regular pages. They should have the Role-Play category and say it in the page info so pages won't get jumbled up together. All Role Play pages (with the same rules and the above rule) like Lookout Baseball Arena, Lookout Market, should have the name "Lookout" in the beginning so people know it is a Role-Play page. For example, intsead of "The Market", it needs to be called "Lookout Market" so someone dont mistake "The market" for a fanon or weird villian. There is absolutlely no sense in it. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean someone else doesn't. After 2 times a bureaucrat will remove your Admin duties forever and Ban you. It's hard to take in, but You aren't all that matters. For Admins and Bcrats, whenever you see a spelling/grammar mistake on a page, a missing category or if the page is a spam page or has awful grammar, fix it. It is really one of your main jobs. Don't just skip past it. Strict policy, new rule. Make a blog called "Why I hate __" or whatever and it is immediately deleted on sight, but you may be questioned. These blogs are nothing but gossip attracters, especially in comments. Harm another users feelings, no. If they harmed yours, talk to them about it, or tell an admin to help sort it out. No-rant-blogs, or any blogs like this. Templates. On Role-Play pages, you have the Role-Play and the Lookout Crew template as a default, and you can add a property if you want. You are allowed to create your own version of the Lookout Crew or Role-Play template, as long as it says "Role-Play article" or "Lookout Crew warrior" or so on it. But you can do either the main wiki ones or your own. Role-Play is a big thing on this Wiki (It is half RP!). There are lot's of Guidelines when RPing which can be viewed . If someone you fought didn't lose under any reliable reason (like if he left chat in the middle of a battle), you are not allowed to put that he lost on your RP page. Ragequitting in a battle does not count as a win either. ---- *No God-Modding during Roleplay sessions. Like no dodging every attack or surviving all of them unless by logical reasoning. No overpowering. **Hacking can be confused with God-Modding. Hacking is something that is possible to beat but can only be beat by certain circumstances. Hacking can be confused with God-Modding because the opponent doesn't know how to beat the hack so they claim it God-Mod. Hacking is allowed as long as you tell at least 2 or 3 users how to beat the hack. *No cursing (Cussing too) THIS IS ALSO FOR THE WIKI | THIS RULE IS NOW ENFORCED. No Cussing with words like " Fuck, Bitch, Shit" and a lot more offensive ones.. "Damn", "ass", "bastard" and "Hell" can be accepted as long as you dont continually use it. You can censor other cuss words too (ex. Fu** you, or you're a bi***). Cursing gets you nowhere and can just hurt others feelings, you not the only one there. Words not allowed: *Fuck *Bitch *Cunt *Dick (unless it is used for the name) *Nigger *Pussy *Shit ---- *Spam Sessions: Only Admins can call Spam Sessions (Spam Sessions are where a admin yells "SPAM SESSION!" then everyone continously spams until one says "STOP") *No Banning or Kicking another User for no reason: If there is no reason to ban or kick another user on the Wiki Chat (This go's for the wiki as well), then don't do it. Doing this will result in a warning. After 3 warnings that mod/admin will lose their rights. *NO CRASHING CHAT. By copying an emoticon or large sentence a ton and ton of millions of times, you can crash chats, which kicks all users from chat (including you) and freezes it and even other Wikia windows that are open. Do it and your kicked automatically or banned. *No yelling "NUKE TIME" or saying anything that means that. If you do, even if its a joke (We wouldn't know), we still have to kick you or ban you cause it can effect chat by crashing it. *No POINTLESS arguing. Yeah, you're allowed to argue, because you have to release your problems at some time. Do not pointlessly argue though. Pointlessly arguing would be not even letting the other person speak, ignoring the person, or just being completely stubborn. **EX: "Your character is breaking the rules." "Other Person: I fixed my character!" "Nope your character is breaking the rules idc what you say" "Other Person: How?" "It just is." **Those arguments just get you no where from the person just being plain stubborn. That's just an example, but there are other forms of pointless arguing. *'For Admins and Mods': No Banning or Kicking a User from Chat unless you have a good reason or he done something wrong. Do this over 3 times and you get banned on either the Wiki or Chat. No picking on a User or doing something to him for no reason at all, or YOU will be punished accordingly. *'For Admins and Mods': No breaking the rules just because you have the power to due so. Breaking the rules execcisively and power abusing will get your powers taken away immediately. *No ranting. New rule. Ranting causes chaos in chat, is usually ALWAYS going on, and new users will get bad impressions (and other wikis!). Ranting is allowed, but to an extent. Once it gets the the extent where it harms another users feelings, you will be asked to stop. This rule also applies to the wiki--comments, blogs, etc. *No asking where other users live. And if you do and the user you're asking says it is okay (for some reason), do it in PM (Private Message). Not everyone needs to know it. New rule. *No continous sex talk. Talking about "pussies" and "vaginas and penises" is not allowed unless you are explaining how it works (which you should know how at age 13 or above at least) or so. But no random banter about it. ---- I hope you listened and please continue to do so. If you do, we will have a good time here but if no, that's your loss, because you WILL be punished. Have a great time on Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki!